1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of chemical processing equipment, and more particularly to a modular production plant.
2. Description of Related Art
The high cost of energy coupled with improvements in genetic engineering has greatly improved the economics of making ethanol from grains. The current problem is that virtually all ethanol plants are currently built from scratch on site with large amounts of labor required for fabrication, plumbing, wiring and construction which greatly drives up the cost of construction and slows down the rate at which this ethanol producing technology can be put to widespread use.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved modular ethanol production plant, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.